


With Dreams Like These

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy is having the weirdest dreams. She's pretty sure they're not actually dreams, though.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Long brown hair, broad shoulders she can't help but touch. Tall, she has to reach up- _

Darcy narrowed her eyes, peering at her computer screen. Maybe she'd zoned out? Dozed off? She could have sworn she was looking at a dude who was sizable enough to give Captain America a run for his money, but no, she was still just sitting in the living room of her apartment, trying to do her homework.

Well, whatever it was, it was gone. She shrugged, turning her attention back to her screen.

_ His lips are soft as they cover hers, his stubble prickling against her skin. His tongue darts into her mouth as she pushes her fingers into his hair- _

She shook her head, pushing her laptop shut. It was like the flash of a dream, only not. Like, it was actually happening. And she was still aware of sitting on her couch, somewhere far back in her mind, but she was  _ actually _ making out with some dude. Some dude who was nowhere in sight. Some dude she'd never seen before.

“I think I need to get more sleep.” Yeah, that was probably it. The period right after you fell asleep when you had really lucid dreams that were often about falling? That. Only instead of falling, it was a hot guy with really nice arms.

Coffee. Coffee would probably help. She could finish her homework and then go have a nap. She shifted the laptop over to rest on the cushion of her faded floral-patterned couch and got to her feet.

_ His palm settles over her ass as her hands slide up his bare chest. His skin is warm under her touch, puckered here and there by scars- _

No, she was definitely still standing in her living room. And still standing, that was good. She hadn't fallen over or anything. She'd never fallen asleep standing up before, but she assumed that she probably would have fallen over. Maybe.

“Maybe a nap.” Yeah. Nap first, coffee later. She headed down the short hall to her bedroom, pausing to shed her leggings before she got into bed. She hated being in bed with pants on, it always felt weird.

Her pillow was cool under her cheek as she lay down, pulling her bright purple comforter up over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, but... She wasn't actually sleepy. Her mind was awake and ready to go.

_ The rasp of callus-roughened fingers against her nipple makes her arch into him. Her hands are at the front of his jeans, desperate to get them off- _

No, it was actually happening. Her nipple tingled with the ghost of his touch, a stiff point under the lacy fabric of her bra. The skin just over her upper lip actually felt a little raw, like she'd been actually been making out with someone rocking a bit of stubble.

If only she could tell if she was actually falling asleep or not. Well, she couldn't track that, but she could find out how long each of these flashes of dreams were lasting.

She got up again, not bothering to pull her leggings on, and went back out to the living room. Her phone was sitting on the couch where she'd left it. She picked it up, her eyes fixed on the glowing digital clock face, and waited.

_ His cock is smooth and heavy as she licks a stripe around the tip. She pulls him into her mouth, just the head, and he groans, his fingers tightening in her hair- _

No time. No time had passed. Literally none. This felt like the type of thing she should call someone about. She'd never had dreams like this before, not  _ like this _ , and she'd definitely had her fair share of dreams.

Not Erik or Jane. This wasn't really their area of expertise. Not SHIELD. On the off-chance they did pick up, she didn't exactly want to tell them that she was having really weird sex dreams. Thor? Maybe he'd run into something like this before. She could totally call Thor. He hardly carried his phone on him, but maybe he'd call her back sooner rather than later.

Sure enough, he didn't answer his phone. “Hey, it's me. Can you--”

_ His hand under her ass supports her, his body pressing her against the wall. He rocks into her, his cock buried deep, groaning when her teeth close over his shoulder- _

“-- call me back when you get this?” She hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch. She was getting all warm and tingly, just like she did during actual sex, a very specific heat growing between her legs. Apparently dream dude was good in bed. Well, if she was going to have really weird sex dreams, at least they were good ones.

She headed for the kitchen again, intent on coffee. She was on her own with this one, and she was definitely going to need some caffeine. Probably a lot of caffeine. Her mug was still sitting on the counter from earlier, and she rinsed it out, taking it over to the still mostly-full pot of coffee.

_ His thumb flicks feverishly over her clit as his strokes grown deep and uneven. She rakes her fingernails across his shoulders as her cunt clenches around him- _

She felt the hot rush of moisture between her legs that always accompanied a really good orgasm. She came, she actually came from... Whatever that was. Although maybe now that meant the dreams would stop.

They didn't. They interrupted her as she scoured the internet, trying to find out what was going on. When she finally actually slept, her night was filled with a large man with long brown hair, having sex in almost every imaginable position.

She felt like she'd just actually fallen asleep again when there was a knock at the door. She groaned. She was exhausted, her muscles stiff and sore like she'd spent the night, well, fucking.

She pulled on yesterday's leggings, she hadn't managed to get completely undressed, and went to the door.

There were two men standing there in black suits, but she could only focus on one of them. “You are real,” she breathed, staring up at him. Sam, his name was Sam. She'd yelled it out a few times during the night.

_ Large hands wrap around her thighs, pulling them apart and holding her in place. His stubble scrapes deliciously against delicate flesh as his lips close around her clit- _

From the way he flushed and was suddenly not meeting her eyes anymore, Sam had been right there with her, doing whatever that was wherever it was.

“Huh.” Her eyes flicked over to the other man. Shorter, short hair, wearing a slight smirk. “I think you guys better come in.” She stepped back out of the doorway and pushed it wide.

* * *

 

Okay, and she was trying not to, but she couldn’t help but stare a little bit. She’d seen Sam in various states of undress for the past, what… 18 hours? Something like that. But he had really nice shoulders. “Um. So this kind of thing is what you guys do, right? Like…” She looked between he and Dean. “This is your wheelhouse? Because it’s not really mine.” They’d shared their spell/curse theory, and had seemed quite surprised that she accepted it without hesitation.

“I guess,” Dean answered. “I’m out of ideas. Unless you two want to go in the other room and actually get your freak on instead of just your metaphysical one. See if that clears this whole thing up.”

Sam choked on his coffee, and Darcy was glad she hadn’t had anything in her mouth.

She picked up her cup. “Couldn’t that just make it worse, though? Like, something wants us to fuck-”

_ He hooks her knee over his shoulder, making his next thrust that much deeper. She feels tight around him, impossibly full as he hits just the right spot- _

She cleared her throat. “Obviously. Super wants us to fuck. What if it’s like how some plants want mice to eat their seeds or something?” She felt them both look at her. “What? I didn’t really sleep.”

“That’s a good point.” Sam glanced at her, giving her a quick smile. And how unfair was it that he had a nice smile?

“Thanks.” She smiled back over the top of her cup.

“Now you two are making google-eyes at each other? Really?” Dean got up from the table and paced a few steps away, hands on his hips. He turned back towards them. “Well, I got nothing.”

Neither did she. They’d already been over what they’d been doing for the past little while, scouring their recent and distant pasts to find something that would link them together. Nothing. Big fat nothing.

“What if we went back to the Bunker?” Sam was looking straight at Dean. “All of us. We can do more research there, and then if we need to…” He cleared his throat and glanced at Darcy. “Get a little more physical, we can put up wards, do whatever we need to make it safe.”

Dean looked distinctly unhappy. His eyes moved over Darcy. “What if whatever this is just wants an invitation in?”

Sam shrugged, and Darcy’s eyes were again drawn to his shoulders. His really, really nice shoulders. He had a tattoo on his chest, she remembered licking it at some point. She couldn't see it now under the flannel shirt, though. “It would get one at some point anyway. We’re going back there.”

Dean stared at her for a long moment. “Yeah. Fine. Get your shit together, we’re going to Kansas.”

Darcy’s eyebrows went up. “We’re what?" She looked between them. "I can’t go to Kansas, I have class.”

“Are you really gonna be able to get through class like this?” He gave her a pointed look.

No, that was a good point. She sighed, setting the coffee cup down on the table as she pushed back her chair. “Okay. Just give me a few minutes.”

_ She rolls her hips as she straddles him, her face buried in the side of his neck. His hand wraps in her hair, tugging her head back to expose the line of her throat for the heat of his mouth- _

"It just happened again, didn't it?" came Dean's voice down the hall after her. "Didn't it? What happened?"

"Shut up," Sam practically growled, and when combined with the lingering sensation of what had happened, it really kinda worked for her.

She cleared her throat and went into her room. Her carry-on bag went on the bed and she frowned at it. "You guys have laundry machines in this Bunker of yours, right?" she called. Maybe it was denial, but she was really hoping this would be a short trip. Plus, she didn't want to have to pay to check a whole bunch of luggage.

"Uh, yeah," Sam called back.

She nodded and started gathering clothes together, piling them up in the carry-on. She'd want her laptop, of course, and the phone, and all the chargers... Brush... Packing was harder to do when she was exhausted like this, but she'd had lots of practice. Whatever, if she forgot anything there had to be a store around there she could get it. As long as she had her computer and her phone she was good to go.

_ Her nipples jar deliciously over the hard table every time he drives into her. His cock is deep in her ass, fingers circling over her clit. He tells her to come, a deep growl, and she can feel her pussy start to contract- _

"Fuck," she whispered, hand pressed to her forehead. She took a deep, shaky breath. Well, she came, right? Usually it was a little bit, uh, tamer right after she came. And it was kinda fucked up that she had a frame of reference for that, too.

She zipped up her bag and went back out to the living room. She made sure to add the computer and the phone. "God, I hope I can sleep on the plane."

"What plane?" Dean asked immediately, sounding genuinely confused.

She stopped abruptly and stared at him, blinking probably a little too much. "Unless we're taking a tornado to Kansas?"

"Driving." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, probably in the vague direction of wherever he'd parked.

"We're  _ road-tripping _ to Kansas? While  _ this _ is happening?" Darcy couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah." Dean offered a bit of a smile, his eyes flicking over to Sam. "Overnight in a motel, we'll get there tomorrow. What?" he added after a second, like this was the most normal thing in the world and  _ she _ was the weirdo.

Sam's expression was slightly apologetic, but he didn't contradict his brother.

"You better have a big backseat, then, because I'm going to get as much sleep as I can." She looked between them. "And just because I'm short, doesn't mean I don't need leg room."

"Oh yeah." Dean's smile grew proud.

Whatever. She sighed and looked around the room. "Keys. Keys?"

To their credit, both men started looking around too.

_ His lips are warm, tingling as they make their way down her spine. His fingers curl around her waist, tightening a little when she lets out a sigh- _

"There." Sam's voice was mostly steady. He pointed to where her keychain was sitting on the floor by the table. They must have fallen off.

"Thanks." Before she started over there, he stooped down and scooped them up. A small smile turned up his lips as he held them out to her. She couldn't help but smile in return. "Thanks."

"Disgusting," Dean said. He may have been joking.

Darcy shooed them towards the door. Dean grabbed her bag on his way out, and she made sure all the lights were off. Apparently she was going to be gone for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The first part of the road trip was lost in a blur of nothing. Thankfully Dean hadn’t been exaggerating about the size of his back seat, there was plenty of room for her to get comfortable. Even with two assuredly over-six-feet-tall dudes in the front needing all  _ their _ leg room.

She played around on her phone for the first little while, listening with half an ear as Sam and Dean talked and occasionally interjecting. But the motion of the car only seemed to amp up her sleepiness, and she tucked herself into the corner of the door and let her eyes drift shut.

She slept fitfully between flashes of naked time with Sam, so exhausted that they seemed to invade her dreams. She wasn’t sure what was dream and what wasn’t, and it didn’t seem to matter. At one point she was worried that she was actually saying those things out loud, but sleep rolled over her again before she could really think about it too much.

When she finally woke up, she was still tired. “Okay, this shit has got to stop. Like, I get it. Sam’s awesome in the sack. Can I just have, like, an hour? Just an hour. Maybe two.”

“Don’t go crazy now,” Dean said. It sounded like he was teasing her.

She pulled herself more or less upright. Sam’s head was lolled back on his own seat, he looked like he was doing he same fitful sleeping thing she had been. “Where are we?”

“Indiana.” Dean gestured out the window. “We’ll get a room for the night probably in Illinois.” He sounded confident, like he knew what he was talking about.

“You guys make cross-country road trips often?” Her eyebrows rose with a sudden thought. “Did you drive out to Culver from Kansas?”

“No, we were a little more local to you.” He didn’t answer the first question, though.

Sam woke up with a start at one point, coincidentally after Darcy had been straddling his hips, rocking into him in a slow reverse cowgirl. He stayed awake after that.

There wasn’t a whole lot of talking going on. Darcy was pretty sure Sam was just as tired as she was, and she wasn’t up for a whole lot of conversation. She spent a lot of time staring out the window and just zoning out as the miles went by.

It got dark, and she realized how hungry she was. Apparently she wasn’t the only one, they pulled into a town just off the interstate. They had to get a room at one of the local motels first. Separate rooms. Darcy managed to get one with just a double bed, which was more than enough for her.

After a particularly toe-curling orgasm where she was sitting on the edge of a counter with her legs wrapped around Sam’s hips, Darcy decided to just stay at the room while they went and got dinner. Sam had offered to bring her something, and while it meant waiting a little longer to eat that really seemed like the best idea.

She checked her phone in case Thor had called back and she’d missed it, but nothing. She settled on one of the tweedy-padded chairs in front of the little table and pulled out her laptop to try and do more research.

There was a knock at the door, and Darcy got up to open it. It was Sam, of course. He really was very tall. She pulled open the door.

He smiled as he held up a brown paper bag. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” She stepped back out of the way to let him in the room. “Thanks, I just…” She sighed. “This is really taking it out of me.”

“No, I know what you mean.” His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he came inside and took the couple steps to set the bag down on the table. He had two bags, notably. Was he sticking around to eat? That’d be kinda nice. “Did you find anything?” He gestured to her open laptop.

“No. No, I did. And you know, I like a good sex dream just as much as the next person, but this is a little obnoxious.” She shook her head as she went to retake her seat. “Like, I have access to, uh…” She narrowed her eyes a little as she looked up at him. “A lot. A lot of stuff. A lot of stuff maybe most people don’t, and there’s just  _ nothing _ . Then again…” She sighed, settling one elbow on the table and resting her head heavily on her hand. “Maybe I just don’t know the proper thing to search. Like, this really isn’t a dream.”

“Right.” He looked between her and the computer. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” She turned it a little and pushed it over on the table, then used the newly-cleared space to spread out her food. The fries were a little cold, but that was okay.

_ Her hands push through his hair as her mouth makes its way back along his jaw. His fingers are splayed over her ass and press in as her lips close over his earlobe- _

He grabbed the other chair and brought it around next to hers, settling down in front of the laptop. Well, the laptop was far enough away that he wouldn’t get food on it.

She watched him for a moment. “Hey, what’s that tattoo that you have?”

He looked up from her computer screen. “What?”

“The… thing.” She pointed to her own collarbone right around where she’d seen it. “I mean, that does actually exist, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” He pulled his flannel shirt and the collar of the t-shirt underneath away from his collarbone, showing her the tattoo. “It, uh…” He seemed to study her for a second. “It means I can’t be possessed by a demon.”

“Huh. That’s gotta be handy in your line of work.” Her eyes were locked on the stretch of skin. She had a sudden urge to lean forward and press her lips to the side of his neck, right over where she could see the steady beat of his pulse. “I wish there was one for alien invasions.”

“Alien invasions?” His tone was curious rather than skeptical. He let go of his shirts, which was her cue to look back down at her food. No, that would be a terrible idea anyway. Like a plant trying to get a mouse to eat it, right? Or whatever.

“Yep. They’re basically an annual thing at this point, and my happy ass always seems to end up involved in them somehow.” Darcy stabbed a French fry into the puddle of ketchup. “So over it. Hey, maybe that’s what this is. It’s a little ahead of schedule, but it would fucking figure.”

“Alien sex dreams?” His smile was a little bit incredulous. She could feel his eyes on her.

“Maybe. Sex is obviously a big part of our culture. What better way to study it than to get us to bang?” Her eyes narrowed a little at a sudden thought. “It is just us, right? No one in your broader social circle has been sharing really weird sex dreams with other real people?”

Sam shook his head. He took a big bite of his burger, then looked at her thoughtfully while he chewed. “Are we actually sharing them, though? We’re both obviously having them, but are they the same thing at the same time?”

She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She’d kind of assumed that they were, since they seemed to happen at exactly the same time, but they hadn’t actually discussed it. “That’s a good question. Easy enough to answer, right?”

He set his food down and turned towards her. “It would be good to know.”

“Yeah.” She hesitated for a second. “In my last one I was, uh…” She pressed her lips between her teeth, her gaze locked on his ear. “I was…”

“Yeah?” he asked. His voice was somehow husky, just like hers.

Well, fuck it, right? She got up and turned to straddle him, sitting down against his thighs. “I was sitting like this.” His eyes were dark as he looked up at her, pupils blown wide.

“My hand was right here.” His large hand rested against her ass, fingers splayed apart.

“Uh huh. And then…” She reached up to push her hands through his thick hair. She hesitated just a second before leaning in and moving her lips against his jaw. His stubble was a little bit sharp against her skin. There was a feeling of familiarity, a feeling of  _ rightness _ .

She moved her mouth slowly back along his jaw until she could draw his earlobe into her mouth. His fingers pressed in against her ass, making her let out a little noise.

She lingered there until he pulled away. His eyes met hers for a moment and then they were kissing. Her arms curled around the back of his neck as their tongues danced together.

Eventually she had to pull back to breathe. Sam’s eyes stayed on her lips for a moment before coming back to hers. “So, the same then.”

A wide, somewhat incredulous smile spread across his face. “It stopped.”

It had stopped. It had been longer than usually went between the whatever-they-weres, and there hadn’t been another one.

Darcy grinned. It was too much to hope that they had stopped forever. “Maybe skin on skin? Does touching not skin on skin work too?” She rested her hands on his shoulder.

_ She holds her breasts together for him. Her tongue comes out to lick the head of his cock every time he thrusts between them- _

“So just skin on skin, then.” She quickly shifted her hand over to rest against his neck.

“Uh, yeah.” He reached for his pocket, his fingers sliding under her thigh. “I should call Dean, let him know.”

She nodded. That was probably a good idea. There was a very real urge to nibble at the side of his neck, but that would be a bad idea, right? Totally a bad idea.

Sam poked a couple times at his screen, then held it to his ear. “Hey. Yeah, we figured out it stops with skin on skin contact.”

Darcy let her mind wander away from the half of the conversation she could hear. Maybe this meant she could actually sleep tonight. They’d have to share a bed, but really that was probably the least of her worries at this point. Plus, he’d probably have to take off his shirt to make sure they didn’t lose contact in the middle of the night…

Sam hung up the phone rested it on the table. “Dean thinks we should sleep in there tonight. Our room. The room I’m sharing with him.”

She narrowed her eyes, thinking. No, that would probably be a good idea. Because if they did lose contact in the middle of the night and got another one of the dream-things, if she was as disoriented as she was in the car who’s to say she wouldn’t just go with it. Then at least maybe Dean could wake them up or something. “Yeah. Just let me get my stuff together.” Of course, that meant getting up.

Sam held out his hand between them, palm up.

She placed hers in it. “Wish I hadn’t gotten the room since no one’s gonna use it.” She hesitated as she got to her feet, looking at the food still on the table. “We should probably finish eating first.” Make it easier to carry everything over there.

“Yeah.” He glanced over at her as she retook her chair. “You’re right-handed, is this okay?” Her right hand practically disappeared in his left.

She scooted her chair a little closer to his so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s fine.”

They finished eating, and then Darcy gathered up what little had made it out of her carry-on luggage. Sam carried the bag for her as they made their way down the sidewalk and upstairs to where the guys had their room.

Dean’s eyes sort of stuck on their joined hands, but he didn’t say anything. And he continued not to say anything when Darcy stripped down to her underwear to sleep, although he looked like he wanted to. Maybe he deserved bonus points.

And it kinda sucked, but she’d been having orgasms in front of him, so really dignity wasn’t a thing anymore. But it was really, really nice to lay in a rather cramped double bed with Sam curled around her back, his bare arm tight across her stomach. She linked her fingers in his for good measure. She wanted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one's been expanded a little bit too,


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy usually had a hard time sleeping with someone else for the first time, not to mention sleeping in a strange bed, but she was so exhausted that she just dropped off right away. And apparently didn’t move until morning, judging by the fact that Sam’s arm was still wrapped around her waist.

The morning light from outside was definitely muted behind the heavy curtains, but it was still noticeably lighter in the room. And warm. It was very warm sleeping with another person, she wasn’t used to that anymore.

She stretched as best she could with another person snuggled up behind her, which made him stir too.

“Morning,” he murmured, voice still thick with sleep. His arm tightened around her for just a second.

“Morning. God, it was so nice to be able to sleep.” She was keeping her voice down in case Dean hadn’t woken up yet. She couldn’t see him, she was facing the window and he was on the other bed over behind Sam.

“So nice.” He stretched as well, she  _ felt _ his muscles grow tight behind her. His lips brushed over her bare shoulder, but it was totally just coincidence while he was stretching, right?

She sighed. “We should probably get up.” Darcy was in desperate need of a shower. A  _ quick _ shower.

But getting up would mean that they’d have to stop touching, at least for a few seconds. It had been so nice and peaceful inside her head, she didn’t want to bring on all of that again.

Sam sighed too. “Yeah.”

The bathroom door opened. “You guys awake yet?” Apparently Dean was already up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam replied. “You finally out of the bathroom?” It was a rhetorical question apparently, because he slipped his arm away and pulled Darcy’s hair back from her ear. “You wanna go first?” 

“Ugh. Yeah, I’ll be quick.” She sighed. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t sound entirely happy about it, but then neither was she.

Darcy slipped out of bed and grabbed her carry-on, speeding past Dean into the bathroom. Maybe if she went quick enough she wouldn’t-

_ Her fingers tighten around the bars on the headboard, fingernails digging into the wood. He kneels between her legs, his hands under her ass holding her in place as each sharp thrust drives right over the perfect spot- _

Yeah, apparently not. “That escalated quickly,” she muttered as she pulled fresh clothes out of her bag.

She went as quickly as she could, but that didn’t stop her from having a flash of she and Sam in the shower that was so realistic it felt odd to be alone when it stopped.

Her hair was just going to have to air-dry, which she normally hated, but she wasn’t taking all that time. She grabbed her bag and went back out to the room. Sam was sitting up on the side of the bed, and she rested her hand on his shoulder as she set her bag on the bed. “That was the weirdest thing, I thought you were actually in there with me for a second.”

He looked up at her, his expression pure commiseration. “Yeah, I bet.”

The car, however, presented a whole different problem. Darcy put her free hand on her hip as she looked at it. “Well.” They’d just checked out, and were going to get breakfast before heading out on the road.

Dean closed the trunk and walked around to the driver’s side. “You should sit up front with us.”

It would be squishy. Dean may have been smaller than Sam, but he was still a pretty big guy. And she had some hips. But the other option was cramming both she and Sam in the  _ back _ , and the lack of legroom would undoubtedly be a problem.

She made a face. “Why aren’t you normal-person sized?” she asked, looking up at Sam. They couldn’t even hold hands properly, her elbow had to be bent instead of her arm being straight out.

“You’re not exactly average height, either.” He tucked a stray strand of damp hair behind her ear.

Dean muttered something and opened the driver’s door, slinging himself in.

“Yeah, but at least in this case it’s a good thing. Maybe if you average us, you get two average-sized people. I guess it’s probably the best idea.” She eyed the bench seat dubiously. It already seemed way smaller with even just one body sitting on it.

“If it doesn’t work, we can try to rearrange after breakfast.” Sam gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay.” She sighed. “Let’s do this.” She pulled the door open and slid inside, moving all the way over until she was pressed up against Dean.

Sam got in afterwards, and it was definitely squishy. Even with Sam’s arm across the back of the seat behind her and her sitting mostly sideways and almost in his lap. But it worked, it was functional. Mostly.

And it was only a short trip. They pulled up outside a diner that was advertising some pancake thing on the sign outside.

The smiling waitress showed them to a booth. Darcy slid in before Sam so she could sit next to the wall, but she’d actually chosen her clothes this morning on purpose. She’d skipped the tights she usually wore under her skirt, but it meant that she could rest his hand against her bare knee and actually use her right hand while she ate.

His hand spread over her leg, fingers curling around her inner thigh. Yeah, this would work.

The rest of the trip was more physically uncomfortable, but also a lot more bearable. There was actually talking and conversation. Darcy got to hear how they’d grown up, and Dean seemed all too happy to share some of Sam’s more embarrassing stories. She talked about her childhood too, about chasing Jane all over the world. It really wasn’t so bad, as road trips went.

And there was more sleep, which was nice. Snuggled in against Sam’s side, her head on his shoulder, her hands clasped around his… Better than the corner of the door in the backseat.

“We’re here.”

The voice jolted Darcy out of sleep, and she opened her eyes to peer out of the windshield. It didn’t look like much. Some kind of a dark door surrounded by brick. Well, to be fair it looked like a bunker. “I wasn’t drooling, was I?” She looked over at Sam’s chest, but his shirt looked dry.

“Charming.” Dean opened his door and got out.

“So this is…” It was some time in the afternoon, definitely not time for dinner or anything like that yet. “I assume I’m sleeping with you, but what happens now? Just go in and start poking at books?”

“Yeah, basically. That’s all I’ve got.” Sam shrugged. He pushed the door open and slipped outside, and Darcy followed soon after him.

Dean had popped the trunk, and they walked around to get their stuff. Darcy went to grab her bag, but her phone rang. Maybe it was Thor. “I probably have to get this.” She answered the phone and wedged it between her shoulder and her ear. “Hello?”

“Darcy,” Thor’s warm voice greeted her across the phone. “I’m sorry I missed your call.”

“It’s totally fine, dude. Totally fine.” She grabbed the bag and pulled it out of the car. “I actually have something I want to ask you about.”

“Of course.”

It was a little awkward to balance the phone with her bag weighing her down. She looked up at Sam. “Can we hang out for a second? I really need to take this.”

“Sure, yeah.” Sam nodded, his eyes moving over the hill the Bunker was set it.

She let her bag drop to the ground and grabbed the phone again. “Sorry, I’m... “ She sighed. “Long story. Which is actually why I called you.” She filled him on what had happened, basically everything. The sex dreams that weren’t really dreams and didn’t take up actual time, the fact that her body was affected like they were physically happening, the fact that skin to skin contact helped, but without it she couldn’t fucking sleep.

“So, that’s been my past couple of days. Any, uh…” She nudged at a dead leaf with her toe. “Any frame of reference for any of that?”

He was silent for a few seconds. “I don’t recall anything that would do that, no. Have you tried intimacy with someone else?”

Darcy blinked, looking up at Sam. “No. No, I have not. Should I?”

“It might be worth trying. It could be that whatever this is, the hold will break with intimacy with someone else.” Thor paused. “To be fair, it could also make it worse.”

She made a face. “Thanks for that. No, but we should probably try it. I mean, we’re basically at Research Central here, but I sorta feel like we’re running out of stuff to try shy of actually having sex.”

“That could work, too. Or again…”

“Make it worse. Yeah. That’s kind’ve been our hesitation.” Darcy sighed. “I dunno. Maybe it’s all written down in some book somewhere, we’ve just got to find it.”

“I wish you luck in your search. Is there someone else there you can share intimacy with, or would you like me to come?”

That was an excellent question. Chances were pretty good that Sam and Dean wouldn’t be too happy with her just giving out their home address. Besides which, she wasn’t entirely sure  _ where _ she was, not that that would really stop Thor. “I will get back to you on that. Thanks for the offer, though.”

“I’ll keep my phone close.”

She grinned. “Oh, don’t do that, you’ll fry it again. Just, I’ll text you in an hour or two and let you know what’s up.”

“Alright.” She could hear the smile in his voice as well. “And if there’s anything you need…”

“You’re the best, Thor. I’ll talk to you soon.” She hung up.

Sam’s face was basically a big question mark. Dean had gone inside. She tucked her phone back in her pocket and gestured to the door. “I’ll tell you when we’re all inside.” She leaned down to pick her bag up again. Much easier now that she also wasn’t trying to stay on her phone.

“So this is impressive,” she said faintly as they went inside. Impressive was probably under-exaggerating quite a lot. “Dude, how do you guys keep this place clean?”

Dean was waiting for them in what appeared to be a gigantic library. He had a beer already open, and was sort of standing by the table.

“So, the phone call.” Darcy looked around for somewhere to put her bag and just kinda dropped it on the floor.  _ Massive _ library. “That was a friend of mine who’s like a thousand years old and had been around a bit.”

“Vampire?” Dean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I thought you said this wasn’t really your wheelhouse.” Not quite an accusation. Not quite.

“Uh, no, alien?” She shook her head. “Well, Norse god, technically, but really an alien.”

“Thor as in  _ god of thunder _ ?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Him. Anyway, he’s not familiar, but he suggested that I try ‘intimacy’ with someone else. Said it might help, but it might also make things worse.” She glanced between them. “He’s willing to fly out here if he has to, wouldn’t take very long.” She rested her hand on her hip.

“No.” The word fell flat from Dean’s mouth.

“What do you mean by intimacy?” Sam asked, sounding entirely too casual.

“Uh, he didn’t say. I mean, I would assume sex.” She shrugged. “But skin on skin contact seems to be helping us not have those weird flashes with each other, so it could be something as simple as that. Whatever. I’m sure he’d be thorough.”

“Wait, you’re  _ intimate _ with the Norse god of thunder?” A smirk pulled up one corner of Dean’s lips, poorly hidden as he took a drink of his beer. His eyes fastened on his brother.

“Not helping,” Sam said.

“Okay, and the  _ only _ -” She pointed at Dean, glaring at him. “- reason I’m answering this is because it may become pertinent, but yes. Thor’s one of my best friends, we bang sometimes, and I trust him with my life if it comes to it.” She turned her angry face up to Sam. “Got it?”

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dean nod as he took another drink of his beer.

“I think that should probably be the very last thing we try,” Sam said after a second. Implying, of course, after  _ they _ had sex.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Darcy nodded, her shoulders easing as a little bit of tension seeped out.

“Besides, I’m here.” Dean gave an easy shrug. “I’ll take one for the team. Not like that,” he rushed on to say, his hand coming up in front of him as his gaze moved over Darcy’s head to Sam. “But I have skin.”

Darcy regarded him. “We should probably try  _ that _ before you and I get fully naked, too.”

“Why don’t I show you my room?” Sam asked after another second that was probably more awkward than it strictly needed to be.

“Sure.” Darcy grabbed her bag again.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon was unproductive, but it was good to feel like they were doing  _ something _ . And apparently the library was  _ the _ American repository for information on this shit. A lot of it wasn’t even in English.

Darcy was quickly finding out that everything was more of a pain in the ass when you had to be literally joined at the hip with someone else to get it done. Still, perspective, it was than the alternative. Which she was still getting some of sometimes, thank you very much, because there were times that she and Sam just  _ couldn’t _ be touching.

Dean went out and got dinner for them, which was super fucking awesome. They ate in the kitchen, which Sam seemed a little surprised about, and to be fair it was pretty cluttered, but whatever. Wasn’t her house.

She’d just finished, and dropped her plastic fork in the little plastic tray. “Hey, I think Erik has one of those in his office.” She’d seen a little stone disc out of the corner of her eye. She could feel their eyes on her, asking a question. “He’s a professor at Culver. Not one of my professors, he does theoretical physics. He consults for SHIELD a lot too, I think that’s how he got it.”

“SHIELD?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. And believe me, you do  _ not _ want to run into them.” She looked around the room. “Shit, they’d probably clear this place out in an hour. They are  _ horrible _ for that shit.”

Sam lifted his hand from her thigh to take hers, and he got to his feet. Darcy got up as well. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, dude. I mean, Jane had less stuff than you guys, but some of it was a lot more delicate, I’m sure, and all the cables. And they got that out of there in no time.” She made a face. Ah, memories.

“No, the artifact.” Sam pointed behind her.

“Oh.” Her fingers tightened around his, and she moved over to the counter it was sitting on to take a closer look. “Yeah, pretty sure. Erik had no idea. He thinks it’s Kree, but he’s not  _ sure _ , so he’s holding onto it until Jane gets back from…” Darcy trailed off, thinking. “The place. This has got to be it, though.” She looked between the two men, a smile spreading across her face. “This is literally the only thing we have in common.”

Finding that out sent them back to the library with fresh energy for the search, but it was somehow even more frustrating not to turn anything up.

“Well, hell,” Dean said, pushing a book back on the table and rubbing his hand over his eyes. “I’ve touched that thing a few times, and I’m not having sex dreams about someone every five minutes.”

Darcy sighed, slumping back into her chair. Sam’s fingers shifted against her leg as she moved. “Yeah.” She was still tired from the whole not sleeping thing, and the driving, and it was getting late, and it was really,  _ really _ hard not to feel discouraged.

“We should probably get to bed.” Sam’s fingers tightened around the inside of her thigh as he looked at her. “Come back with fresh eyes in the morning.”

That was probably the best idea. Darcy nodded. Not just because she was tired, but every time she or Sam moved even a little his fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin. After hours of it, she felt pulled tight enough to snap if someone even looked at her too hard.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Dean looked between them as he picked up his mostly empty beer bottle. “You two don’t need a chaperone?”

“We were fine last night.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, but you can’t tell me that you two found out about the whole skin on skin contact thing by saying, ‘Well, gosh golly, let’s sit here and hold hands and see what happens.’” Dean gave his brother a rather pointed look before tipping his head back and draining the last of his drink.

He had a point, and somehow the memory of  _ actually  _ sitting in Sam’s lap with his hand on her ass and her lips against his neck was even better than the collection of memories she’d had of all the dirty things they’d metaphysically done.

Darcy cleared her throat as she took Sam’s hand. She pushed her chair back from the table. “We’re adults, right?” She looked up at Sam as he stood beside her. “We can… Well, not keep our hands to ourselves, because that’s kinda the point right now, but keep it in our pants.”

He nodded, eyes widening a little. “Yeah, of course.”

“Besides which, being crammed in the front seat of that car with the two of you today was bad enough, I can’t imagine all of us trying to stuff into a bed.” She shook her head. “One of you would suffocate me with your shoulders, I swear.” She linked her fingers with Sam’s and looked around the room. “Okay, I  _ vaguely _ remember the way to your room, but kinda not.”

“Yeah.” He started moving in what was presumably the right direction. “Night, Dean.”

“Good luck, you two,” Dean responded with a smirk.

Sam led the way through the Bunker back to his room. It was a pretty bare room with just a few pieces of furniture. The most noticeable was, of course, the big bed right in the middle.

Sam was apparently normally a pajamas guy, and he seemed perfectly comfortable in the black flannel pants he pulled out of one of his drawers.

Darcy, on the other hand, was a pretty determined naked-sleeper. There had been, of course, periods of time in her life when that wasn’t really practical. She’d been enjoying it since she’d gone back to school again, and this kinda sucked.

And not just because she wanted to be naked sleeping next to Sam, who was really just super hot.

Although, plus one for her for making sure the lingerie she’d packed was cute. If she had to sleep in a bra, which,  _ seriously _ , at least it was a cute one.

“I was just thinking,” she said, settling down on the bed beside him and pulling the covers up over herself. “Sleeping in pajamas has got to be more practical in your line of work. I usually sleep naked, but something goes bump in the night and you don’t have to scramble around for clothes.”

“That’s pretty much it. Plus I share a room with Dean a lot.” He held the covers up for her, waiting until she was snuggled back firmly against his chest to lower them over her shoulder. “But yeah, more of… What we deal with seems to happen at night.”

“I bet.” She pulled his arm across her stomach, lacing her fingers in his. “I hate wearing stuff to sleep in. Kinda had to when I was bombing around the desert with Jane and Erik, though. I mean, Jane probably wouldn’t have cared, but Erik…”

“Who’s Erik?” Sam asked after a second, in probably a less casual tone than he thought.

“Ooh, I can show you.” Because despite being still tired, Darcy wasn’t really  _ sleepy _ . She’d been so exhausted last night it hadn’t been a problem, but here she was in a strange bed, and it was a little strange. She switched the hand that was twined around his fingers and reached out to the nightstand on her side of the bed for her phone.

When she had it, she settled on her back on the bed, her shoulder brushing his chest. After making sure that there was still a line of contact, she poked at her phone until she brought up Culver’s faculty pages. “He’s kinda like an uncle at this point, that crazy uncle that doesn’t like to wear pants at holiday dinners. I love him, though, he’s awesome.” She pulled up the astrophysics department and scrolled down to Erik’s picture. “There.”

“Dr. Erik Selvig.” Sam nodded.

“Yeah. I’m serious about the no-pants, you get used to it. And this is my boo.” She scrolled down a little bit more. Culver was so damn proud to be able to call Jane part of their research staff. “That’s Jane. She’s the best.”

He squinted at the picture. “I think I’ve seen her on TV. Or YouTube or something.”

“Probably. She’s feisty.” She held the phone up for a second, then let it drop to the bed beside her. Her eyes were drawn to the little tattoo, and it was a real fucking struggle not to lean up and lick it. “We should probably sleep.”

“Yeah.” His eyes moved over her face. “You don’t look like you’re quite there, though.”

She sighed, rolling away from him again where it was safer. Totally safer. “I’m not. Strange bed, and I hate sleeping in a bra. Seriously, I know you don’t have boobs, but trust me. Bra-off time is the actual best time of the day.”

“You could not.” After a second’s pause, Sam continued. “Not like that. But I have a shirt you could borrow if you don’t have anything that would work.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, eyebrows raised. “Okay, except you’re naked from the waist up and I’d be naked from the waist down, and the whole idea here is skin to skin contact.”

“I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be skin tight. I could still do this.” His fingers were warm as they slid down over her stomach. “Neither of us really moved last night.”

“Um, yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah, that could work.”

Which of course meant a trip out of bed to get the shirt. Darcy  _ totally _ jumped on borrowing one of his. Because she hadn’t really brought that much, of course. That was the only reason. But he pulled a clean one out of one of his drawers. It would fit her like a dress, obviously, but no bra. Chances were pretty good it would end up around her hips anyway.

“Grab my waist?” When Sam’s large hands closed over her waist, she pulled the shirt on.

“I thought you were going to take off your bra?”

“Sure.” She reached up behind her and unclasped it, then worked it off and pulled it out of one of the sleeves. “Like magic.” She let it fall to the floor.

And, okay, they’d seen about as much of each other as they could possibly see at this point. But it seemed disrespectful to just strip down to nothing in front of him. Getting changed for bed had been accomplished with separate trips to the bathroom that involved very vivid flashes involving both the table in the library and the kitchen counter. 

Not to mention it was tempting fate… Because now he was standing behind her with his fingers curled around her bare waist. The fabric of the shirt rucked up around his wrists, and this seemed more intimate somehow than when she was standing there in her underwear.

“Thanks.” Her voice was probably a little huskier than it needed to be.

“Of course.” So was his. Not that she noticed. “We should probably get back to bed.”

“Yeah.”

The air in the room seemed heavier, somehow. Sam got into bed first, holding up the covers for her like he had before. She climbed up on the bed and snuggled in next to him. It was kind of disappointing not to feel the warmth of his skin against her bare shoulder.

He pulled up the hem of the shirt, and his fingertips brushed down across her stomach, seeming to bring up goosebumps in their wake. That erased any disappointment she may have had. Yeah, this was way more intimate than just being in her bra and panties.

“This should work.” His voice was a low murmur that seemed to send a hot twist through her belly.

“Yeah. For sure.” Her breath caught, lower lip pressed between her teeth when he traced along the waist of her panties. It would be wrong for him to slide his hand under them, right? So wrong. It would be so wrong to slip her fingers between his and push them down until they found her center. So wrong.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She kept herself absolutely still for fear that she’d just throw herself on him. Yeah, sleep wasn’t easy that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shifted forward in his chair. The brush of his fingertips over her inner thigh sent tingles of warmth straight up to her clit. Darcy may have actually gasped or something because both men were suddenly looking at her.

“Yeah, okay, there’s nothing here.” She closed the book gently, then looked between them. Her tongue came out to wet her lips. “Like, I can’t keep doing this. I have a life I need to get back to, and I’m sure you have better things to do than hole up here looking for something that’s, like, the biggest mystery of the century. And every time you move, I just want to…” She trailed off. She coughed, rubbing the space between her nose and her lip. “I think we need to try some of that physical contact. I know you guys said something about wards, so let’s…” She spread her hands wide. “Let’s do that.”

Because seriously, she was starting to crave the little not-dreams she had with Sam. They were invasive and they sucked, but at least she got some fucking release. That probably wasn’t a good thing, just on its own.

“Yeah?” She looked between them, hoping beyond all hope. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust the next time Sam moved. Three days was more than enough.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, suddenly unable to meet her eye again. Like, the sex dreams had become no big deal, but this was potentially more than just the dreams.

“Yeah.” Dean got to his feet and headed back towards the kitchen.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Oh my god. I’m sorry, I’m just-”

He cut her off by sealing his mouth to hers, his hand coming to cradle the back of her head. She melted against him, one palm sliding up over his flannel shirt.

“Can you guys at least wait until we get this done?” Dean asked, pulling them apart.

Darcy pressed her lips together as she sat back in her chair. “Yeah. Plus I think we should make sure it’s not just intimacy with someone else that gets it done.” The end goal  _ wasn’t _ banging Sam’s brains out, it was getting rid of these dream things. Right?

“Yeah.” Dean’s eyes narrowed a little as they flicked over her head to Sam, but he turned and left the room again.

She pushed her chair up and got back, and Sam was up beside her. He grabbed her hand as they hurried into the kitchen after Dean. “Should I call Thor? I mean, he can meet me sort of anywhere within a matter of minutes, provided he’s not all caught up fighting some big bad guy. He doesn’t have to come here.” Depending on, of course, if he answered his phone right away.

“For your safety it should probably be here.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t wanna take the time and effort to go about protecting a whole motel room.”

That was fair. Darcy had no idea what all was involved, but that totally sounded fair.

They gathered up a bunch of supplies, some of which was handed to her to hold onto, and then Dean started walking a path she’d become very familiar with.

“My room?” Sam asked.

Dean pushed open the door and flipped on the lightswitch. “A little more effort, but I thought this might be more comfortable than the dungeon.”

“Wait, you guys have a dungeon?” Both men turned to look at her. “I mean, right. But still. It’s just interesting that you’d have a dungeon. I’ve never met anyone who had an actual  _ dungeon _ in their house before.”

There was a lot of drawing with chalk and reciting what sounded a lot like Latin. Darcy just did her best to stay out of the way and act as an extra pair of hands when it was needed.

But they finished, standing up and brushing their hands off on their respective jeans.

“That’s it?” Darcy asked, peering around the room.

“Yup. If you wanna…” Dean held out his hand.

“Right.” With a look back at Sam, she released him and took the few steps that separated her and Dean. She placed her hand in his, closing her fingers around his palm. “Well, the earth isn’t moving.”

Dean smirked and started to say something, then looked behind her to Sam and stopped. The smirk fell away like it had never been there. “Well, not yet.”

“Maybe this is…” She sighed. “This would be so much easier with Thor. Look, so fairy tales and mythology come from somewhere, right? I mean, I don’t have to tell you guys that. So maybe  _ intimacy _ is what’s needed here, not just casual touch.”

Dean tugged on her hand until he pulled her against him. “Can we…” He shifted around until his back was to Sam, his free hand in the small of her back to guide her. “There. You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

She pressed her lips together between her teeth as she nodded. “Are you? Because, like, consent is a thing.”

He cupped her jaw, his expression serious as he searched her eyes. “This is just a bit weird.”

“ _ You _ think it’s weird.” She gave him a look.

“Not that. Just…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Nevermind.” He leaned into her until his lips touched over hers. Gently at first, and then more firm and confident.

_ His lips are hot against the side of her neck as his arm holds her back against his body. His fingers slip down into her panties, pressing in against her center until he finds her clit. She clutches at his arm as he rubs a tight circle, the pleasure swirling together with the sensation from his mouth against her neck. Her fingers bite into his arm, holding on tight- _

“Darcy. Darcy.” Dean was saying her name progressively more insistently, and she squinted up at him. He was definitely not kissing her anymore. His hands were closed around her upper arms, and he was shaking her just a little. “There you are. Okay, I felt the second you checked out. It was like your soul just left your body or something.” He shook his head. “It was really fucking creepy.”

“I… Yeah.” She turned to look back at Sam, who looked a little bit shaken as well. “That was different.”

“More.” Sam nodded. “Definitely more.”

“And took up actual time.” She slipped away from Dean, hand outstretched as she walked over to Sam.

He took her hand, and she settled against the front of his body, her hand against his chest.

“Yeah. I’m out. You two…” Dean looked between them. “Well, have fun.” He turned and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

They were suddenly very, very alone. “What are we gonna do if this doesn’t work?” she asked, head back so she could look up into Sam’s eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Sleep at night?”

She grinned as she rested her forehead against the center of his chest. “That may have been one of my motivations for wanting to do this. It is getting harder and harder to keep my hands off of you.”

“You don’t have to anymore.” His words were low and thick.

She lifted her head to look up at him, and time seemed to stand still. Just for a second, though, and then her hands were sliding up under his shirts. “Off.”

His shirts came off in record time. Darcy slid her palms up over his suddenly bare chest, unable to just stop looking at him. “Fuck, Sam. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this.” She leaned forward to explore the ridges and planes of his torso with her mouth. It was  _ so much better _ when she was entirely present in the moment, there wasn’t some little part of her still sitting on her couch, or brushing her teeth, or whatever.

“I think I have some idea.” His hands were sliding over her sweater, catching and pulling like he was trying to get it free.

She was reluctant to pull away from him, but her sweater and the shirt underneath quickly joined his on the floor.

“Turn around,” he told her, leaning down to nip at her earlobe.

Darcy turned her back to him. She caught her lip between her teeth as his fingertips trailed along her shoulder, sweeping her hair around in front of her. His lips followed the path his fingers had taken, brushing across her shoulders. She let out a sigh, her eyes falling shut.

He worked the clasp of her bra, and when it came free she let it slide down her arms to the floor. His hands moved over her, around her waist, over her hips, along the sides of her breasts. It was like he couldn’t get enough of touching her.

She totally knew the feeling. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall down, followed quickly by her panties. “Sam…” She turned around to face him, her fingers trailing along his skin the same as his were on hers. “I need you, and you’re too tall.”

Sam smiled at that. His hand slipped into the small of her back. He guided her back until her legs bumped into the bed, and then leaned into her until she lay back. 

She shifted up along the bed until her head hit the pillow. She watched the play of muscles as he followed, unable to take her eyes from his shoulders. “Does this mean you’re going to start wearing shirts to bed again?”

He settled over her, braced on his forearm on one side of her. “Not if you stop wearing shirts to bed.”

“Done. You’ll have to be careful, though.” She reached up to trace the line of his collarbone. “I might get a little grabby.”

“I’m okay with that.” He leaned down to kiss the underside of her jaw.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. “Of course, if  _ you _ slept naked too I could totally wake you up with a blowjob.”

His stubble rasped deliciously against her as he nipped at the side of her neck. “I’ll have to remember that.” His words were murmured, vibrating out along her skin.

It was amazing to be able to explore the lines and curves of his shoulders and his back without worrying about going too far. “Please do.” Her breath caught as his worked over the spot where her neck met her shoulder. “Oh god, Sam.”

He hummed in response, sending sensation tingling through her. “I want to tease you, and make you moan, and drive you crazy, Darcy. But tonight…”

His hand was resting heavy against her waist. Darcy slipped her fingers in between his and pushed his hand down, down, right to the top of her center. “Not tonight,” she whispered, nudging him down until his finger fell over her clit.

He buried his face in her neck as he rolled over the sensitive nub. Just for a second, though, and then he had to pull back to get rid of his jeans.

She’d seen him naked before, but this was better. He was  _ here _ , lowering himself between her legs, lining himself up with the slick entrance to her pussy.

She was wet, but without much foreplay she was still pretty tight. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she breathed as his cock slowly sank deep inside her. “Fuck, that’s good.” She pushed her hips up to meet him, grabbing at his shoulders.

Sam set a quick rhythm, his hips snapping into her again and again. He slipped his hand between them until the side of his thumb nudged against her clit every time he surged forward.

She rocked up to meet each deep thrust, feet flat on the bed for leverage. The heat pulled tight deep in her body; the tension from every brush of his fingers, the firm pressure of his arm around her at night, the touch of his lips on her shoulder in the morning all coming thundering to a head.

She came with a loud cry, her fingernails raking across his shoulders.

He muttered something she didn’t catch, and it wasn’t long before his tempo started to falter. Each stroke grew deeper, stayed longer, until he stiffened over her. She felt the pulse of his release deep inside her cunt.

“Oh my god,” she breathed as he eased off of her, settling down at her side.

His arm hooked around her waist and he pulled her close against him. “So much better.”

“So much.” She cuddled around her arm. “We should probably see if it worked.” She paused, considering their options. The bed was so soft, and snuggling with Sam was so comfortable. “Later. I don’t want to move.”

“I don’t think it made anything worse, at least.”

“Nothing. Nothing was made worse by this. Nothing.” Yeah. Maybe she’d even sleep.

* * *

 

“You two look considerable more relaxed this morning.” Dean ambled into the library with a cup of coffee, his bathrobe open over a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “And not holding hands. It worked?”

“Seems to have, thank god.” Darcy nodded. “There’s a plate of bacon and eggs in the oven for you.”

“You cooked?” His eyes flicked from her to Sam, then came back. “You actually cooked? There is home-cooked food in the kitchen right now? Oh, you need to keep her.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Speaking of, I’m assuming you’re the person I need to talk to about a ride back to the airport.”

“What, right now?” He came to a stop, his free hand coming up to rest on the back of the chair.

“Uh, not right this second, but probably soon.” She’d only missed a few days of class, hopefully she could make it up.

The next time he looked at her, his gaze seemed to have sharpened somehow. “Okay, I was just making out with a really cute brunette, but it felt like it was actually happening. And I mean  _ really _ felt like it was happening.”

The disc. The disc would still be in Erik’s office. Darcy got to her feet, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She quickly pulled up the Culver faculty page. This might be a long shot, but in its current location, cute brunette seemed to point to one person.

She scrolled down to the picture of Jane, then held it up for Dean. “This cute brunette, by chance?”

He squinted at her phone. “Yeah, that’s her.”

“Oh good.” She called Jane’s phone, pacing away from the table for the illusion of privacy.

“Hello?” Jane asked, sounding a little bit… off.

Darcy could understand that if this was what she thought it was. “Hey. Did you just have this weird dream-thing where you were making out with a tall, brown-haired guy?  Looks a bit like he could be an underwear model?” There was a pause. “Jane?”

“How do you know? And where are you, anyway?”

Darcy glanced back at Dean. “Kansas. And you need to book a flight out here right away.”

“I can’t do that!” Jane protested. “I have to fly out to London in a few days.”

Darcy shook her head. Not like Jane would be able to see her. “No, trust me. You need to fly out here first.” She paused, thinking. “Oh, and Jane? Bring that stone disc from Erik’s office.”


End file.
